


Ineffable Holiday: At the Ritz

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: At the Ritz, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Crepes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Winter, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Day 14 of Ineffable Holiday prompt list by YamiKakyuu (@soft-angel-aziraphale on Tumblr): At the Ritz.This is a short ficlet about a dinner at the Ritz. Crowley knows his angel all too well it's just lovely.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Ineffable Holiday: At the Ritz

The gentle sound of a piano playing Christmas carols a few meters away barely reached the table for two where an angel and a demon were idly chatting over a five course meal. Not that any passerby could have noticed they weren’t entirely human. Nonetheless, Marilyn, the new evening waitress, would have told you that their auras didn’t look very earthly, so to speak.

The dining room had been decorated in golds and reds to celebrate the Holidays. A dazzling Christmas tree had been set up in the middle of it and a generous assortment of presents were sitting at its base. A collection of demure people of different ages were enjoying their delicate meals. There was a particularly enthusiastic family, however, sitting the closest to the toilet door. They were just as wealthy as the other families, but they had not been wealthy for as long as the other families had.

In a crazy twist of fortune, or perhaps a lucky miracle, Mrs Robinson had found an abandoned lottery ticket in the middle of the street. It had turned out to be worth a few million pounds. Ms Rose, formerly Mrs Robinson, realised she was no longer required to cook for the entire Robinson family on Christmas Eve. Or be married to Mr Robinson, for that matter. After considering her options for about eight seconds, she decided her best option for the night was to have dinner at the Ritz with her three children, her ninety-nine year old mom and a friend from work who hadn’t been able to save enough money to go back home for the Holidays.

“Would the gentlemen like to have something for dessert?” Marilyn the waitress politely interrupted a rather odd conversation about what Leonardo - Marilyn assumed they were referring to a common friend and/or perhaps DiCaprio himself - liked to have for breakfast on Sundays.

“Oh, I’m afraid I haven’t had a look at the dessert menu just yet. But I’m feeling a bit adventurous today, would you have any recommendations for us?” Aziraphale asked, as he produced the menu from under his empty plate. Weirdly enough, Marilyn couldn’t recall bringing the menu to the table.

“Of course, sir. My personal favourite is the caramelised pineapple. However, the most popular one is the crepes suzette, which are perfect for sharing,” she said, directing a rather pointed look at Crowley. The demon slyly smiled at Aziraphale.

“The crepes do sound lovely, dear, but I’m afraid my fellow here doesn’t have such a sweet tooth as I do. I think I will have the pineapple, please.” Aziraphale handed the menu back to the waitress.

“Right away, sir.”

“Are you alright, angel?” Crowley said as soon as the waitress was out of hearing distance, leaning over the table to look at Aziraphale over the brim of his sunglasses.

“Of course, darling. What does make you ask such a question?” Aziraphale primly wiped his lips with the cloth napkin.

“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you say no to a dessert for two because I don’t have a sweet tooth.” Crowley sipped on his champagne. “If I didn’t know you better,” he said, laying back and throwing an elbow over the back of his chair. “I would worry.”

“Nonsense, Crowley. I just had too much for dinner today and that caramelised pineapple did sound exquisite.” Aziraphale ignored Crowley’s arched brow and redirected his attention to the champagne. 

“You know what, angel?” The demon leaned over the table again, placing an elbow on it and scratching his chin, pondering what he was about to say.

“What is it, dear?” Aziraphale asked, intrigued. 

“It’s been a while since we last went to the Louvre…” Crowley finally said. “What would you say to a weekend getaway to Paris? See the Gioconda. Laugh at how humans theorise about her mysterious smirk.” It’s not that Crowley had a particular interest to see the Mona Lisa. He had an original sketch by Leonardo himself hanging on his wall, after all.

Aziraphale looked at him and took the last sip of champagne from his flute, refraining the wiggle that was creeping up his spine.

“That’s actually quite a nice idea, Crowley.” He paused and furrowed his brow, as if thinking about what else they could be doing once they were in Paris. “We could go to the museum and then, perhaps, have some lunch by the Seine.”

“What would you say to some… I don’t know, Parisian crepes?” Crowley suggested and lowered his sunglasses just enough to look directly at the angel, one compelling eyebrow risen.

“It would seem that we have a plan,” Aziraphale answered, beaming. “Thank you.” He reached towards Crowley, placing a hand on the demon’s knee for leverage, and softly pecked him. “You know me all too well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Day 14 (already!?) of an #IneffableHoliday is here! I’m quite happy with this one, I hope you enjoyed it as well as I did.
> 
> As a side note, I named the waitress Marilyn because it just came to me. Then I thought, perhaps I should name this character after a famous medium, so I did a quick search on Google and the first name to appear was Marilyn Rossner! How weird is that? Had it happened in October, I would be a bit concerned…


End file.
